


98 percent pure

by patrokla



Category: The Libertines
Genre: A small drabble, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 09:59:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8139880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patrokla/pseuds/patrokla
Summary: It’s still so good, so shockingly, painfully good, to have Carl right there.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a brief drabble Inspired by that clip of Carl in one of Peter's recent videos where Carl's slowly looking towards the camera with his hair moving in the breeze and it's all very Romantic. Title from the Mountain Goats 'New Chevrolet in Flames'.

> My love for you is 98% pure  
> But the 2% that remains   
>  Has fried the circuits in my brain
> 
> \- 'New Chevrolet in Flames', the Mountain Goats

 

He’s beautiful. God, he’s still so beautiful, after all these years, and Peter looks at him sometimes and thinks ‘I got so lucky.’  
  
He’d never tell Carl that, of course. All that therapy had done a lot for Carl’s ego (too much, possibly), and he doesn’t need Peter’s help finding himself palatable, most days.   
  
He lets Peter take pictures of him much more easily now. There’d been a time when the only way to keep Carl still for a camera was with certain illicit substances, but now he poses and looks at the camera, at Peter, with eyes that see a little too much.   
  
It’s still so good, so shockingly, painfully good, to have Carl _right there_ , within arm’s reach. Right there, close enough that Peter can feel his breath. Close enough to touch, and grab, and -   
  
It’s rarely the two of them, very rarely, but that doesn’t half matter to Peter most of the time. Just Carl being there settles that clawing thing in his chest, most days.   
  
Carl lets him get away with a lot now, so much more than he ever would before. Peter prides himself on still being slightly intoxicating, on occasionally being enough for Carl. Not all the time, never all the time, but he can still pull focus when he needs to, and he needs it more than he’d like. He needs Carl more than he’d like, but than Carl needs him more than Carl wants, so it all evens out somehow.   
  
“Got it,” he says, tapping the ‘stop record' button on his phone for a final time, and Carl glances down at the ground, self-conscious for a brief moment.  
  
“Alright?” he asks, and Peter rolls his eyes at the question.  
  
“Always is,” he says, and that makes Carl roll _his_ eyes, and Peter feels warm, and so _alive_.


End file.
